Smash: Teenage Fxxking LOve
by Sir. Jeangus The Powerful
Summary: A, well really weird take on the characters in Smash. It's meant for an older audience. Probably will have a lot of chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"So what do you think of my green tunic I really give off your vibe huh?" an overly excited Toon Link laughed to an annoyed Link.

"Its fine" Link grunted, thinking of Smash High, and the detention program he had to go to after the school day. It was such a stupid reason in the mind of Link, he couldn't control his raging hormones, getting the trans Dark Pit to get him the girl's bathroom was only natural, and of course when he heard Samus squealing trying to shit those buffalo wings from lunch out he would take a quick peek under the stall. And when Samus ran off to get the principal, Link would of course go to open all the stalls so he could have his last seconds of glory, but he got dentation, not his raging hormones, not Samus for squealing so fucking loud, and definitely not the lunch ladies for making those stupid wings in the first place. In his mind those lunch ladies should get fired. Of course he know what to do to cheer himself up.

"Link are you okay?" Toon Link asked seeing his big brother's nostrils flare and starting to get a nosebleed. Link's mind had now drifted from the rage of his punishment to the vast sea of Zelda's ass. The princess walked in front of the two boys with her equally attractive friends Samus and Sheik. Samus glared from ahead at the blond haired duo, and became even more angered when she saw the sight of Link's nosebleed.

"Brother…" Toon Link whispered scared of the demented smile on Samus' face. She had wrapped her arm around Zelda and kissed her on cheek, Link fell to his knees, his favorite thing in the world, lesbian shipping.

"Damn…you…..whore" Link grunted, as if he was now in an anime and was just hit with a heavy blow. "Two can play at that game…." He then scooped up his little brother and squeezed his cheeks and Samus then fell to her knees.

"So cute…" she whimpered. By then off course[NS1] Zelda and Sheik had caught wind of what was going on, as well as a crowd who circled Link, Samus, and poor Toon Link.

"The pervert back at it again!" A voice yelled in the crowd.

"More like perverts!" another yelled.

…

Welcome to the grand story of Smash: Teenage Fxxking Love, a rather fucked up fanfiction. I'll try to put up one chapter at least every Friday night/Saturday morning.

[NS1]


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Samus! Link!" Zelda yelled trying to look shocked. "What are you doing?! We were this close to the school! This close!"

"Don't mind those perverts princess!" another voice from the crowd yelled.

"Dammit Toons we need to find a way out of here" Link whispered to his poor little brother, who was way too scared to respond.

"Wait till I get Master Hand!" Samus yelled.

"I didn't do anything!" Link protested.

"You're bullying your poor little brother" Samus laughed wickedly.

Link threw Toon Link at Samus, he landed on her and she fainted, "So cute" she murmured.

"Score" Link laughed running towards the school picking Toon Link up on the way.

When Link entered the school (which was quite bland, a gray building filled with lockers) he let down Toon Link. "Go on you little dog…" Link urged, pushing his brother.

"Okay….." Toon Link, still shocked answered dazed, and wobbled away.

"He's a nice kid…." Link said to himself proud.

"That bastard!" he heard a voice from the crowd yell.

"Dammit!" Link squealed and ran to the safety of the boys….GIRL'S bathroom. He went into an empty stall without being noticed. "That was fast fucking paced" Link sighed to himself.

"Link?" a voice whispered.

"Dark Pit….. That you?" Link asked.

"Yeah…."

"I thought Master Hand said you couldn't go to the girl's bathroom in till you got the surgery" Link asked.

"You don't have to be so bland about it…." Dark Pit murmured nervously, obviously shamed about the subject.

"You snuck in like me!?" Link asked shocked, but in some perverse way, proud. "You shameless dawg!"

"No! No! No!" Dark Pit snapped. "Unlike you I am accepted by the girl community of our school!"

"Oh… Dark Pit, you really need to open your mind…. I mean sexually. Dude if you see a big ass, what do you do? Like treat like a normal ass, that's wrong. Big asses, they're special, they're perfect" Link asked sounding like he was actually concerned.

"Well I mean in my head I acknowledge it, like "Hey that's a big ass…" but I don't go out like you do, Link. You're brave just not in the right places….." Dark Pit answered like he was really thinking about the question.

"But like the big asses on boys, that's where you look?" Link asked curious.

"Yeah…. But girls too a little" he/she? answered.

"Does that mean you look at my ass? I mean I heard it's pretty chunky!" Link busted out.

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" Dark Pit screamed.

"You look at my ass?!" Link screamed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Dark Pit screamed and ran out the bathroom.

"Oh….." With that Link also went out of the bathroom, and headed to his homeroom class (Of course after being harassed by a few hecklers from the crowd.)

…..

"And now we huh go to roll call" class president Robin (female) announced to her class.

"Detention, Miss Robin!" the teacher, Wario yelled from his desk. Link had just sat down in his homeroom class, and poor Robin already got punished.

'For what?" she asked trying to stay tolerate of the teacher, who quite frankly should be the one getting taught.

"For being too fucking hot" he laughed.

"I can't help my character creation!" she whined.

"I don't give a rat's ass about your rpg shit!" he screamed back at the poor girl.

A hand rose. Dark Pit.

'What" Wario sneered at him/her?.

"Well for one teachers aren't uh supposed to use coarse language like that. And um second that's not a reasonable punishment" he said scared.

"Oh shut the fuck up! If you haven't noticed this is Smash fucking High bitches! Welcome to hell!"

…..

Okay with this we leave you with Wario's haunting voice. These are way easier to write so, this will be posted every morning but Sundays! Tomorrow we will follow Dark Pit and Robin, and then be led into the depths of, you'll just have to


End file.
